Noche en la Cascada
by Miku tQm
Summary: La pequeña Hinata jamás se había sentido tan amada.. One-shot mal resumen pero entren y lean, espero les guste.


**(Primero que todo Naruto ,no me pertenece, le pertenece ha MK)**

** Capitulo Único **

**-Diálogos-**

**_Recuerdos_**

**_ "pensamientos"_**

* * *

Era una tarde en la Aldea de la hoja, el sol se estaba escondiendo. La pequeña Hinata caminaba de regreso ala mansión Hyuga. Recordando por sobre todo a su amor platónico Naruto quien solo la veía como una amiga.

-_Sakura-chan y yo tendremos nuestra primer cita, como la quiero!- _Recordaba la ojiblanca la alegría del rubio , quien había sido correspondido desde hace como dos meses y que desde entonces gritaba a los cuatro vientos el amor que le profesaba a la pelirosa, y para colmo de Hinata siempre que se lo encontraba tenia que hablar de su relación. Pero le dolía y hacia su máximo esfuerzo por sonreír delante de el.. pero ahora no pudo contenerse.

Anochecía, sus piernas flaqueaban, se había detenido, había corrido sin rumbo alguno a causa de lo que carecía en estos momentos "_cariño" _pensó la ojiblanca que ahora se encontraba perdida, a lo largo la chica visualizo una cascada, la reconoció rápidamente , era donde ella solía entrenar y se ruborizó ante el recuerdo del día en el que el rubio la había visto desnuda. Se reprocho el pensar en eso en ese momento, desvió su mirada hasta la luna que se reflejaba en el agua. Tiro sus cosas y se acostó en el pasto cerrando sus blancas orbes.

-Ahh!- Ese gruñido de dolor hizo que la ojiblanca se levantara rápidamente a ver de donde provenía.

Jamás en su vida imagino lo que estaba viendo ahora... Era Sasuke Uchiha , pero no era el sasuke que había conocido en la academia . veía por primera vez , como la mascara de arrogancia y seriedad del Uchiha se derretía en dolor . Sasuke Uchiha estaba herido, quien con su mano derecha apretaba el lugar de la lesión.

-Uchiha-san- Dijo la pequeña ojiblanca sabiendo que el azabache podría matarla en un instante.

-Que demonios quieres!- Soltó de golpe el Uchiha mirándola fijamente con el sharingan activo.

-Puedo ayudarle, confié en mi- Respondió la ojiblanca, a lo que el hombre asintió al ver como las pequeñas manos de la chica despedían un chakra verde.

-Sabes que puedo matarte - Dijo el Uchiha, mirando de arriba abajo ala chica que terminaba de curarlo. La pequeña ojiblanca solo se limito a asentir , lo que causo que el azabache soltara una risa burlesca.

-Sakura-chan ha estado muy preocupada por usted- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras sonreía. El Uchiha ante lo escuchado solo se limito a ladear la cabeza

-Poco me importa- Respondió el azabache, mientras cerraba sus ojos negros.

-Naruto también se preocupa por usted!- Dijo rápidamente la ojiblanca.

-Naruto es un idiota y siempre lo será- Respondió el Uchiha tristemente en casi un susurro. -Me imagino que el idiota sigue detrás de sakura- dijo el azabache de la nada, a lo que Hinata solo agachó la mirada ya que lo que había dicho el era la cruda verdad.

-Así que tu eres la chica que acosaba a Naruto- Dijo el azabache al ver la reacción de la ojiblanca, para después soltar otra carcajada burlesca. La chica solo se sonrojo como un tomate maduro - te gusta ese idiota- dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre el y Hinata , hasta que la empujo y la chica cayo sobre la hierba, esta escena para la ojiblanca se estaba tornando bochornosa y mas bochornosa. El Uchiha simplemente se recostó ala par de Hinata para luego mirarla con una sonrisa ladina característica de el y posicionarse encima de ella, haciendo que la ojiblanca se sonrojara a mas no poder , pero todo eso fue opacado por..

-Naruto Jamás te amara- Dijo el azabache para luego volver a reír, haciendo que el corazón de la pequeña chica se quebrara en mil pedazos y que de sus ojos brotaran lagrimas empañando todas sus mejillas. -Pero yo si lo hago- susurro el Uchiha, a lo que Hinata se quedo petrificada mientras sentía como el azabache se apoderaba de sus labios , para luego ella corresponder al beso.

El Uchiha detuvo el beso, para después hundir su cara en el cabello de la ojiblanca y depositar un suave beso en su cabeza.

- Yo te puedo amar mil veces mas de lo que Naruto podría- Dicho esto, el azabache volvió a devorar los labios de la pequeña chica , mientras le quitaba la chaqueta ala ojiblanca, para besar sus pechos sobre la camiseta de red .

-Sasuke- Gimió Hinata, lo que causo que el azabache sonriera ladinamente para luego dar un suave beso en los labios de la chica y después empezar a jugar con cada uno de los pechos de la misma, cada uno apretándolos, besándolos y masajeándolos cariñosamente sobre la tela.

-Te amo Hinata.. Siempre lo he hecho- Dijo el Uchiha con una voz bastante atractiva, pero con una mirada suave. La ojiblanca al escuchar lo dicho y al verlo , le dio un beso en la frente al azabache.

Esa noche en la cascada Hyuga Hinata le entrego su inocencia a Uchiha Sasuke.

La pequeña Hinata jamás se había sentido tan amada

en su vida.

**A/N:**

_ No se que tan bien haya sido este one-shot, denme su opinión_**.**


End file.
